Squall's letter
by Goddessofice1
Summary: Squall writes Rinoa a song letter poem...but Rinoa isn't the person who will find it...


Top of Form

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,  
While loving someone deeply gives you courage.  
**-Lao Tzu

Rinoa had done so much for Squall, including writing him poems. What had Squall done? Nothing. He was going to get dumped for sure…unless…he wrote _her _something…like a song.

He got out a clean sheet of paper, and started to write.

_Rinoa, yes I love you…even when your wearing black and ugly light blue _

"**_No_ **_no, that's no good. She'd slap me for sure_**."** Who could help him with this ever so serious problem? He crumpled that one up and got out a new sheet.

_Rinoa yes its true _

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

"NO! THIS ISN'T WORKING!"Squall threw his notebook in the air. He ripped out another sheet of paper.

_Rinoa oh how sweet _

_You are so beautiful_

_And smell nothing like my feet _

He thought it over and decided it was good. Very classic. He lifted his foot up and gave it a smell only to realize it smelled good.

He thought it over and crumpled his foot poem up, and started a new one.

_Loving you is easy cuz', you're beautiful_

…_Dootin dootin do do _

"Yeah that's more like it."

_You smell so sweet just like my perfuuuummme _

_And I love you; yes I do, even if you stay up after your currrrfew_

"This is getting easy!**" **he yelled, and then continued.

_Rinoa, my girl, you hair is so straight, not a single curl _

_And if you're ever with another girl/guy it could make me hurl_

This was great. He was showing her beauty and his feelings with such drama. How he emphasized the word _hurl_…he knew would win her heart forever.

Later he sealed the song up, and put it in the an envelope labeled

**To: Rinoa**

**From: Squall**

_A song for my girl _

He taped it to her dorm door (Yeah yeah, she goes to Balamb Garden now, whatever) and walked away humming his song.

Selphie walked by Rinoa's door and looked at the envelope.

"_Squall, writing a song, tch, as if_**,"** she thought to herself.

"OH NO!" she yelled aloud. "Squall writing a song, he could seriously cause damage!" She took the envelope off of the door, and opened it inside of her dorm.

_Loving you is easy cuz', you're beautiful_

_Dootin dootin do do _

_You smell so sweet just like my perfuuuummme _

_And I love you; yes I do, even if you stay up after your currrrfew_

_Rinoa, my girl, you hair is so straight, not a single curl _

_And if you're ever with another girl/guy it could make me hurl_

_Rinoa oh how sweet _

_You are so beautiful_

_And smell just like my feet_

Selphie started laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. "HIS FEET?! WHAT AN IDIOT!"

She got out a new sheet of paper and improved the poem. When she finished sheresealed it in the envelope and taped it to Rinoa's door.

Later that day, Seifer walked by Rinoa's dorm and spotted the envelope.

"**To: Rinoa**

**From: Squall**

_A song for my girl_"

"Tch**." **He took the envelope and read it.

_Rinoa your word are everything to me_

_I love you and our hearts are meant to be_

_When I first saw you time stopped_

_And I looked at you and my heart dropped_

_You were so beautiful, and I knew it was meant to be_

_My Rinoa, you will always be my one and only_

He started cracking up loudly. A few people stopped to stare at him. He quickly flipped them off and took the letter to make it worse.

He wrote:

_Rinoa, you are quite insecure _

_When I'm talking to you its like talking to a door_

_You're the oddest person I have ever known_

_I can't believe I met you; it's changed my perfect tone_

_I want this to end right here and now_

_I cannot stand your stupidity; I would rather go date Zell_

His poetry was terrible, but it made it even better. He resealed it in the envelope and taped it back to Rinoa's door. He smiled and hoped that it would ruin the two.

Later that day Zell walked up to Rinoa's door and found the envelope. He opened it and it read:

_Rinoa, you are quite insecure _

_When I'm talking to you its like talking to a door_

_You're the oddest person I have ever known_

_I can't believe I met you; it's changed my perfect tone_

_I want this to end right here and now_

_I cannot stand your stupidity; I would rather go date Zell_

He couldn't even believe it. He needed to save their relationship. He was probably in a bad mood, and took it out on her. Well, help was on the way.

He re-wrote:

_Rinoa you are pretty, Like a flower _

"There, that's better**." **He re-sealed it in the envelope then taped it to Rinoa's door.

About 3 minutes later, Squall came to Rinoa's door, took his letter and ripped it up. He hated what he wrote. He would never be good at songwriting, poetry or anything.

_The End_

Top of Form


End file.
